geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo Fever/Transcript
This is a transcript for the short film based on the Geo series, Geo Fever. Part 1: Opening (Shows short version of the Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Geo LTD. logo) (Fades to a light blue sky with shiny white clouds) Text: GEO LTD. ANIMATION presents (Shows the Geo Fever logo) (The scene pans from the blue sky background to Geo, Reo, Neo, Bobby and Daniel preparing a birthday celebration for Claire at her house) Geo: Ok, guys. We need decorations. Bobby: OK, Geo! Daniel: Sir yes sir! Reo: I don't see why not! Neo: I can't find any decorations right now, I'm tired. Geo: Aaaand.. done! Let's hide! (Geo, Reo, Neo, Bobby and Daniel do so and turn off the lights) Claire: Hello? (turns on the lights) (Geo, Reo, Neo, Bobby and Daniel seek) Geo, Reo, Neo, Bobby and Daniel: SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CLAIRE! Claire: Thank you, guys! Geo: You're welcome, Claire! (Geo feels weird) Bobby: ARE YOU OKAY? BECAUSE YOU'RE FEELIN' WEIRD. AREN'T YOU? Geo: Yes, and you know what that means? Bobby: NO! What? Geo: I'm getting a cold! (Geo gets a cold, which causes chaos to wreak a little havoc) Bobby: Oh no! Chaos is wreaking a little havoc! Part 2: The Chaos Begins (Bobby fully mutates into a monster) Bobby: WOW! I'M A MONSTER! Daniel: (starts panting and barking like a dog) ARF! ARF! ARF! Bobby: What's wrong, Daniel? Are you acting a little strange? Daniel: No, Bobby. I'm turning into a werewolf. (Daniel completely transforms into a werewolf) Daniel: (howls) (Neo completely inflates like a blimp) Neo: I'm completely inflated like a blimp! Cool. (Reo gets infinite cans of soda) Reo: WOW! INFINITE SODA! (He drinks a can) (Shows a TV with William the Doctor) William the Doctor: Are you suffering something? Geo: Yes. William the Doctor: Then you have come to the right place! The Hospital, with me, William the Doctor The Assistant Doctor: And me, The Assistant Doctor! William the Doctor: Star in The Hospital right now! Geo: LET'S GO TO THE HOSPITAL! Act 3: Welcome to The Hospital (Cuts to William the Doctor and The Assistant Doctor in the hospital room) William the Doctor: Hi, kids! I'm William the Doctor The Assistant Doctor: And I'm The Assistant Doctor! Both: Welcome to The Hospital! William the Doctor: The most best, medical and educational show! The Assistant Doctor: In the history of the entire world! William the Doctor: Let's see who's the patient for today! The Assistant Doctor: Let's roll the Wheel of Patience! (The Wheel of Patience pops up to the floor and The Assistant Doctor spins it.) William the Doctor: Aaand today's patient iiiiiiiiiiis. (The Wheel of Patience stops on a picture of Geo) The Assistant Doctor: Oh sweet mother of Schmidt. It's Geo Jones! This is gonna be fun! (Geo enters the hospital room as audience cheering and clapping sound effect was heard.) Geo: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you everyone! William the Doctor: So, Geo! What are you suffering? Geo: A cold, which causes chaos to wreak a little havoc. William the Doctor: (puts Geo in the hospital bed and talks to the audience) All right, kids. We will see what causes Geo to get the cold that causes chaos to wreak a little havoc! (Cuts to 8 green bacterias along with normal bacterias in a microscopic vision) William the Doctor (talking to the audience, off-screen): Aha! I see green bacterias in Geo's brain! How many green bacterias do you see? Audience (off-screen): 8! William the Doctor (talking to the audience, off-screen): Correctimundo! 8! (Cuts back to William the Doctor and Geo in the hospital room) William the Doctor: I'm afraid you have a case of a disease called Hallucinatti! Geo: What the heck is Hallucinatti? William the Doctor: It's when you hallucinate! Geo: OH NO! I'M HALLUCINATING!!! William the Doctor (talking to the audience): Hey, kids! We'll find the cure for Hallucinatti right after a short commercial break! Cameraman: And we're out! Back on the air in 20 seconds! William the Doctor: Mr. Shoe'd, how are you enjoying the show today? Mr. Shoe'd: (groans) The show is boring! Who wants to watch medicine for kids? William the Doctor: But I'm trying to make it interesting. Yesterday I helped Adam Clark get rid of a disease called Cookiephobia. It was so much fun! Mr. Shoe'd: And the cure for Cookiephobia is boring, too. That's why I'm canceling your program. William the Doctor: Oh, please don't cancel me, Mr. Shoe'd, please! Healing kids is my life! Mr. Shoe'd: After you finish today's show, take your medkit, and your assistant too, and get out. Cameraman: Back from commercial in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Now we're back on the air! William the Doctor: (sniffles) Now, kids. Let's find the cure for Hallucinatti, t-to help Geo get rid of the chaos that wreaks a little havoc! (hears the window shattering and wall breaking) Aaaaah! Part 4: Bobby the Monster Mr. Shoe'd: (gasps) MY STUDIO! William the Doctor: (sees Bobby in his monster form) Hey, monster! Who the heck are you? Bobby (in his monster form): My name is Robert Pilgrim! My friends call me "Bobby" or "Bobby the Creature"! I've turned into a monster! Hear me roar! (lets out his roar) The Assistant Doctor: Oh, this is terrible! William the Doctor: This is awful! Mr. Shoe'd: This is exciting! It's just what your show needed, William. I'm renewing you for another season. William the Doctor: Ohh! Oh, thank you. (Bobby in his monster form gets surrounded by the police) Cop #1: Police! FREEZE! Bobby (in his monster form): AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (runs away but the police continues chasing him) Cop #2: Chase him down! Cop #3: Alright, drop down! Doug: Stay down! Part 5: The Cure (Cuts back to William the Doctor successfully finding the cure for Hallucinatti.) William the Doctor (talking to the audience): Hey, kids! I found the cure for Hallucinatti! Hot chocolate! (William the Doctor gives Geo a cup of hot chocolate and he drinks it.) Geo: Mmmm. Not bad at all! (Cuts back to Bobby being chased by the police. Bobby gets back to normal as the police stops chasing him.) Cop #1: Wait a minute! Bobby the Creature turned into a monster? Bobby: Yes I did. I wish I could control my mutation into a monster when I'm angry. Cop #2: Bobby wishes he could control his mutation into a monster when he's angry, Max. Max: Wish granted, Bobby! Bobby: Yes! Well, let's go home, Geo, Reo, Claire, Neo and Daniel! We can test my mutation into a monster when I'm angry. Part 6: Ending (Cuts back to Geo, Reo, Claire, Neo, Bobby and Daniel in Claire's house) Reo: All right! Let's test! (clears his throat) Gonna kill you and I'm keep killin' you and I never, cause you're be dead and then I'm gonna kill you. Bobby: All this gibberish stuff makes me angry! (Turns into his monster form) GRRRRRRRRRR! (kicks Reo) Reo: AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa- (Cuts to a wall with a frame of Geo and Reo as kids put on it) Reo: aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA- (bumps his head into the wall) Bobby: (turns back to normal) Yes! It works! I can turn into a monster when I'm angry! Geo: I'm so proud of you, Bobby! Bobby: Thank you! Geo: You're welcome. (The words "THE END" appear above Geo and Bobby) Geo: (talks to the viewers) Is that a hint? Bobby: (talks to the viewers) Goodbye, kids! (snatches Geo and runs off) (The words "THE END" collapse to the floor as the short film ends. The screen then fades to black) Part 7: Credits directed by GEO G. produced by ADAM KATZ and STEVE SAMONO written by ADAM KATZ music by JOHN POWELL editing by KEN SCHRETZMANN More coming soon... Category:Transcripts